The Severed Tail
by Vessa Blackheart
Summary: For Readers of the Manga! Nora is furious that Yato has rebuked her name and gets the ultimate revenge. Now Yato is on a mission to save the love of his life even going so far as the Underworld. Meanwhile Yukine's power continues to grow and Yato's father will stop at nothing to have him. Now extended to five chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is more along the lines of the manga and only if you're caught up should you be reading this. This story takes place after Yato has been to the underworld but right before the attack on the hospital. Nora is basically angry that Yato dismissed her as his regalia and despite their father's warnings she takes her phantom wolves to punish him. But Hiyori won't just sit back and let him be hurt.**

Nora stood in the back watching her masked phantom wolves as they attacked Yato and his pathetic excuse for a regalia. The god swung Yukine at the ten wolves that stalked him but they were intelligent phantoms. They wouldn't just all rush in for the kill only for him to swing once and wipe them all out. The wolves circled him growling and when he turned his back to one that's when they'd attack. As soon as he turned again another would rush out to bite him. He had several marks on his forearm showing the amount of blight he'd taken. Nora watched bemused by his attempts.

How dare he dismiss her? How _dare_ he take back the name he'd given her when they were children? Despite her father's warnings of leaving Yato and Yukine to him, Nora needed to see a little more pain. Sure she had those wimpy phantoms attack Yukine only a few days ago but the boy had fended them off and her as well. Her forehead still stung in pain at the borderline attack he'd used on her. Kazuma must have been teaching him how to be a true blessed regalia. It was laughable. Only Nora could be Yato's regalia. A small smile formed on her petite face. She'd get her name back and that child would soon be her father's. Everything would be made right.

"Hey, Stray!" that pitiful half-phantom shouted behind her. Nora rolled her eyes and turned to confront that _Hiyori_, the one that ruined everything. "JUNGLE SA-VA-TE!" As Nora turned Hiyori's attack connected with the side of her face sending her flying back. She roughly landed on the pavement rolling to a stop. Her white cloth fell revealing the cut along her forehead. Hiyori smirked upon seeing it. Nora wiped a smidge of blood from the corner of her mouth and glared at the girl.

'You should not be interfering," she said.

"You hurt Yato, I interfere. Simple as that." Hiyori had a strange calm over her one that Nora did not like. Did this half-phantom think she could take her on? She'd have to wipe that smirk off her face. She rushed Hiyori running low to the ground. Hiyori struck up her arms in a defensive position.

With her fingers pointed she jabbed at a nerve point in Hiyori's arm but the human was surprisingly fast. She leaned out of the way leaving Nora's strike to simply soar past her. Hiyori then grabbed Nora's exposed wrist and got her shoulder beneath Nora's armpit. In the next moment the stray felt her feet leave the ground as she was flipped over Hiyori's body. Where on earth had this girl learned to fight? Nora slammed painfully on her back and barely registered the fact that Hiyori was still holding onto her wrist and was about to lock her leg around her outstretched arm. Squirming frantically Nora pulled out of her grip and scrambled away getting to her feet.

Before she could even get her balance Hiyori was charging her. With an annoyed _tsk_, Nora leapt back about ten feet thinking she'd gotten out of the way but when Hiyori jumped the same distance the stray panicked. Hiyori wrapped her arms around her torso and tackled her to the ground. The pair of them went tumbling with Hiyori holding tightly to Nora's kimono. The regalia had her small hands tugging and pulling on Hiyori's long hair who winced but it was nothing compared to the elbow that just connected to Nora's face.

"Dammit," Nora let go and held her nose as Hiyori rolled two more times and stopped. "Where-," but she couldn't ask that. That would admit to losing. There was no way that she, a regalia, a sacred treasure, would lose to this despicable human/half-phantom. That's when she saw it, the pink catlike tail swinging behind Hiyori's body. Well, not her body, her soul. Her body was somewhere else. Nora let out a whistle and one of the wolves circling Yato turned its head to stare at the girls. It bounded toward Hiyori and snapped at her. She nearly flew up into the air levitating twenty feet above the chaos below. The wolf leapt as well and bared its sharp teeth at her. Hiyori flipped and dove out of its path coming back down towards Nora.

"Jungle Savate!" She screamed extending her leg to kick that grin off Nora's face but the regalia had other plans. A quick whistle and the wolf sprinted toward where Hiyori would land. It was too late to change direction but Hiyori did turn midair and deliver the punishing kick to the wolf instead.

It all happened so fast.

Yato cut down another wolf and looked up in horror as Hiyori, his beloved, kicked the phantom wolf. But as she sent the whimpering creature to the ground Nora reached out and took Hiyori's tail, her lifeline, in her hand.

"Wha,-" Hiyori tried to turn around.

"No!" Yato and Yukine shouted simultaneously as Nora pointed her fingers and jabbed at the pink ethereal tail stretched before her. The tail snapped in two before disappearing along with the image of Hiyori's soul. Her wide pink eyes connected with Yato's briefly. In that moment her eyes told him everything. She was sorry. All she wanted was to protect him, to save him from his tormented past. That she felt something for him along the same lines as his feelings for her. Then her eyes were gone along with the rest of her. Nora stood there empty handed pleased with her actions and winked.

"HIYORI!" Yukine's shout resounded from the twin katanas in Yato's hands and the god instantly felt a sting in the back of his neck. Yukine was angry, no, not just angry. Yato could feel his regalia's emotions. He wanted blood.

"Yukine, calm down you're stinging me." But his blessed regalia didn't hear him. A bright, silvery light flashed from the katanas exploding in a blinding flare that caused even Yato to shut his eyes. Around him he could hear the wolves yelping in unison before their cries were cut off. Yato pried one eye open as the light diminished to see that all the wolves had disintegrated and in the distance Nora was shielding her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono. "Yukine?" The boy did not respond. Yato stared at the blade and saw Yukine's form reflected in it. He was asleep, more likely passed out from the exertion of power. "Stray," Yato called but she was crying.

"You took away my name," she accused. "So I took away your precious Hiyori." Yato took a single step before the regalia faded into nothingness being called back by their father most likely.

"Yato!" Kofuku and Daikoku were running toward him and in Daikoku's arms was the body of Hiyori. Seeing it sent a shot of pain straight to Yato's heart. The goddess of poverty looked worried as they approached him. "Something's not right with Hiyori," she said. "She was sleeping peacefully and then she shook violently and went still."

"That's because," could he say it? Could he honestly choke the words out? "Her tail, her tail was severed."

"But that means," Kofuku's eyes were wide as the realization swept over her.

"Except she's not," Daikoku said. The gods turned in shock to stare at him. "She's breathing, it's extremely shallow but she is. And I can feel her pulse, right here," his fingertips were pressed into Hiyori's neck.

"But, I was told that if her tail was cut she'd die. How is her body still, or could it be? A coma that she'll never," Kofuku silenced Yato from finishing his sentence.

"BISHAMON!" She screamed to the sky. Her voice echoed ten times louder than a normal shout and a strike of lightning seemed to erupt heavenward. In the next instant the goddess was standing among them clad in her regalias.

"What?" she rounded on the poverty goddess.

"We need your expertise. Hiyori's tail was cut," she pointed to the limp body in Daikoku's arms. Bishamon bit her lip and cursed.

"What? What is it?"

"Yato, do you love that girl?" The questions from the goddess of combat surprised everyone present including her own regalia.

"This isn't the time for that."

"I'm serious, do you love Hiyori?" But he didn't even need to hesitate before blurting his answer out.

"Yes, yes I do. Is there some way to save her?"

"You must act quickly. Her soul is in the underworld." Yato paled. He felt he'd just returned from there himself to save Ebisu and was almost stuck there permanently. Hiyori was the one who pulled him out of it. "She is a half-phantom and that tail was her connection to her human body. Upon the tail being cut her soul went straight to the underworld. Izanami will try to convert her into a fully fledged phantom. When that happens, then that body will die." She nodded toward Hiyori.

"I have to get down there and save her but," he looked down at Yukine in his hands. Although Yuki was upset that the last time Yato went to the underworld without him was the young regalia ready for this? In his present state he wasn't even conscious. "I don't know what to do about Yukine," he told the group.

"I shall accompany you," Bishamon stepped forward.

"You don't have to do that," Yato started but she cut him off.

"I went down there last time to save you in exchange for what you'd done for me. Seeing as I was pulled out of there and Hiyori saved you I don't consider my debt repaid. Kazuma," she addressed her earring. "Ready to go down there again?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"The rest of you? All right?" Her regalia all chimed in confirming their support and Yato turned to Kofuku.

"I cannot," she said. "Daikoku and I have to open the portal and keep it open so you can escape." She whispered her regalia's name after he lay Hiyori down and he transformed into the elegant fan. "Whenever you're ready. We'll watch over her up here." Yato turned to Bishamon who dismissed her scantily clad armor and instead summoned a girl named Aiha who transformed into her full plate armor.

"I'm ready now, if you are."

Yato nodded and held Yukine firmly in his hands. He didn't have the same power as Bishamon would with her regalia all conscious and working together but he still had faith that the katanas would function even without Yukine awake. Yato made a quick mental note to speak to Yukine about that eruption of power but for now there was only one task at hand.

He had to save the girl he loved.

* * *

After Kofuku opened the portal to the underworld Yato along with his former enemy jumped in. It was actually a good thing Bishamon accompanied him. Last time he was here he'd just gone through the front door basically. This was completely different. Phantoms of all shapes and sizes attacked from all sides confusing Yato on where to go but Bishamon led the way and he simply followed. She hacked down the phantoms with her great sword until grasping a thin cord in her hand. No, it wasn't a cord. It was hair. Yato gulped thinking back to that long hair wrapping around his neck and body restraining him, not letting him leave. He hope Hiyori was all right. She had to be. He needed her to be.

* * *

"Hiyori?" a sweet male voice called out to her. "Hiyori?" It was dreamlike. Hiyori's mind was clouded with a pleasant fog that seemed to keep her warm and snuggly. She slowly opened her eyes to see Yato's face above her. Slowly the feeling in her body returned and she could feel herself laying down, her head in his lap. "Hello, Hiyori." He was somewhat clouded over and fuzzy but that was his voice alright.

"Hi Yato," she said sleepily. That's all she wanted to do. Just close her eyes and take a long, long nap. Yet despite how comfortable she was something was tugging at her insides preventing her from finding the solace only sleep could provide. She opened her eyes once more, annoyed, and looked up into Yato's face. He was still smiling sweetly at her. Nobody made her feel as loved as Yato did.

"Can't sleep, darling?" he asked. She nodded and yawned snuggling deeper into his lap. "Would you like something to eat? I have some fruits, or bread."

"Mmm, I'm not really hungry. I'm tired. Why am I so tired?"

"You had a big day," he replied. "You went to the park with your friends, shopping with your mother, and then studied all night. You should sleep a bit longer then eat something." Hiyori nodded in agreement until she thought more about his words. The park? She remembered being in a park but it wasn't with her friends. She'd been in the park with Yato, or so she thought. no, she was right she could see the scene unfolding in the darkness of her eyes. Yato was fighting those phantom wolves with Yukine. Because, because Nora had set them loose on him! Hiyori's eyes snapped open.

"That's wrong," she said. "We were in the park together and, and, my tail. Nora cut my tail," she tried to sit up but Yato pinned her back down on his lap.

"Hush dear, no need to blather about such fallacies."

"Huh?" Yato never spoke like that. He let up the pressure he was using to hold her down and Hiyori took in a deep breath. Something was definitely off. Usually when she was around him she could inhale that sweet smell of his. Yet now, when she breathed him in she did not get that sensation. The scent that invaded her was musty and her body shivered from the dank air. Hiyori rubbed her eyes vigorously and the fog that surrounded her ebbed away. When she reopened her eyes she saw the figure above her correctly. It was Yato, yet it was not Yato.

Half of the god's face was rotted away resembling a bare skull and an unusually large centipede was crawling across his face. Hiyori gasped loudly and scrambled away from him but her hand slipped and she fell backward down a few steps. She landed hard on her rump and kept back peddling until she felt something wet. There was a small pond behind her which did not seem odd until the water started to bubble and a few figures bobbed to the surface.

"Smells, so, good," they mumbled. It was a collective of naked women with rotted faces and sharp, jagged nails. Hiyori let out a pitiful scream and then felt herself immediately pulled up. It was the fake Yato, he had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and ushered her back up to his alter. Hiyori struggled against him but he was stronger.

"Who are you?" she shouted. "Where is Yato? What have you done with him?"

"Yato," the figure said sadly. "I miss Yato, and Ebisu. Why did they have to leave me?" He stroked Hiyori's hair but the girl jerked away upon seeing another centipede on his forearm. "I have you now, Hiyori-chan." He sat down and picked up a loaf of bread. "Have some food, stay a while."

"No, I have to get back to Yato," she turned to run but was cut off by the wall of naked women.

"You cannot, your tail was severed." Fake Yato began to laugh behind her as the realization hit her. Nora cut her tail, and what was it Yato said about her catlike tail? It was her lifeline, should it be damaged, she would die.

"Am I dead?" More laughter from the false Yato, and the women giggled as well. Hiyori could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"I died…" she collapsed to the floor and felt the tears flow freely from her eyes. Was that going to be the last time she saw Yato? She only got a brief glimpse of him before she vanished and woke up here. He looked so sad, and worried for her. Just as she wanted to protect him she knew he wanted to keep her safe as well. "I failed him, I didn't stay safe."

"It's all right dear," the figure moved once more. "Have some fruit, stay a while. You're a phantom now." Hiyori's head popped up and she wiped the wetness from her cheek.

"A phantom?"

"Why yes, with your lifeline gone you are no longer a half-phantom and I have called you home."

"Home? Am I, am I in the underworld?" Her heart seized as if someone reached in and grasped it. She turned to the figure and faced him square on. "Are you Izanami?" The false Yato nodded and held out the fruit. The sight of it with the bugs so close to crawling on it made Hiyori's stomach lurch. "Why do you look like Yato then?"

"I take on the form of the one you feel most comfortable around. It was a toss up between this form, or this one." The face changed then in an instant. Gone was the black hair and icy blue eyes replaced with a head of blonde hair and tangerine colored eyes that twinkled innocently. Hiyori watched in terror as Yukine's face smiled broadly at her before biting into the fruit letting the juice dribble down his chin. He laughed sweetly as he wiped it away with his sleeve.

"Stop, stop it!" She shut her eyes and bowed her head. She couldn't look at this. How dare this _thing_ take on Yato _and_ Yukine's appearance?

"What's wrong Hiyori-chan?" But Yuki's voice was different. She didn't want to open her eyes but reluctantly she looked. It was still Yukine but he had several phantom eyes on his torso and one on his cheek. His eyes were as black as the wings that sprouted from his shoulder blades.

"No, please," her voice was miles away, weak. She buried her face into her hands.

"I almost had him," Izanami said in that demonic phantom voice. "He was so close but you ruined that as well."

"Please," she begged. "Stop." Her eyes welled. Not only was she dead, but now would this be the only way she would see them? She'd rather just look directly at Izanami, whatever that form may be.

"Don't cry, Hiyori-chan," the voice changed back to Yukine's. "I don't like to see you cry."

"You are NOT Yukine, so STOP it already," Hiyori shouted. Her voice was hoarse from the sobs that overcame her. "You are not Yuki or Yato so just stop it. If I really am just one of your phantoms why don't you show me your true self? Or are you that pathetic you resort to tricks like this?" But Hiyori was cut off before she could continue her tirade. Several strands of long blonde hair grew from Izanami's head and wrapped around Hiyori's neck. The fake Yukine's eyes became black once more and phantom eyes bubbled up all over his skin. Hiyori then felt the cold, wet hands of the women grab her all over.

"I just wanted you to be my friend."

* * *

"How much further?" Yato held his twin katana before him following closely to Bishamonten.

"I'm not sure, but it's getting worse," she swung her great sword at an incoming phantom. It exploded upon impact.

"How do you know it's worse?"

"We're getting attacked more frequently, and there seems to be more hair. But now its changed blonde."

"Blonde?" Yato knew how this worked. It was Izanami's hair and the mother of the Underworld changed into the image the prisoner felt most comfortable around. _Who does Hiyori know that is...?_ Yato didn't even finish his thought. "Yukine," he whispered looking at the weapon in his hands. Again the blade reflected Yuki's sleeping form. Since they'd been down here Bishamon had done most of the fighting. Yato's regalia was barely sharp enough to slice even the weakest phantoms. What Yato didn't understand was why did Izanami take Yuki's form? Surely she should have taken his form, right? It hurt his pride a bit to know that while Izanami took Hiyori's form for him, she took Yukine's form for Hiyori. _Enough_, he chastised himself. _Don't think about such stupid stuff._

"There!" Bishamon took off into a full sprint with Yato breaking from his thoughts to catch up to her. Yato stumbled upon seeing the sight before him.

"Hiyori," he whispered. She was there elevated a few feet above the ground bound by miles of hair. The naked women from the pond crouched around her biting into her skin and ripping away chunks. Yato could hear them mumbling.

"Tastes so good.  
"Smells so good."  
"One of us."

Hiyori was crying and cringing with ever bite but a thick wad of hair was covering her mouth. Yato followed the strands of hair to its owner. Izanami sat on her makeshift throne in a dark kimono and bugs crawling on her face. Except it wasn't her face. It was Yukine's, but not the Yukine he knew. This was the Yukine he'd seen months ago when the boy almost transformed from a regalia to a phantom. _How cruel,_ Yato thought.

"Izanami!" As soon as Bishamon made their presence known Yukine's face disappeared and it once again became Hiyori's.

"Yato-chan! Bisha-chan!" She smiled at them both but the hair from her head shot out to grab them. Both gods swung their regalia slicing through the attack. "Ouch," she pouted. "Don't hurt me, I just want you to be my friends."

"Let Hiyori go," Yato's voice trembled as did his hands. Bishamon's eyebrows went up seeing the regalia shake in his grasp.

"Calm yourself, Yato," she breathed not moving her lips.

"Oh I see, you've come back not for me, but for her," Izanami pointed at the injured Hiyori. The female phantoms had stopped biting her and slithered back toward their master. Just like Yukine was a few days ago Hiyori was covered in bloody holes as chunks of her skin were just torn away.

"Sorry Izanami, but we're taking her back to the mortal world," Bishamon spoke for Yato's lost voice. The Queen of the Underworld laughed at Bishamon's words.

"Oh, that's fine, go ahead," she burst into another round of girly giggles.

"What's so funny?" Bishamon asked.

"She's dead you idiots, her tail was cut. She can't go back. She belongs to me now."

"If that's the case then," Bishamon pointed the great sword at Izanami. "Prepare yourself." Yet Izanami kept smirking at the pair of them.

"I can _fix_ the girl if you are so desperate to have her back." Yato's eyes shot open at the idea of it.

"How?"

"I can repair her tail silly," she said.

"You can?" Yato must have sounded too eager because Bishamon clasped his shoulder with her gauntleted hand and pulled him back.

"But of course," Izanami sang. "It will cost you though."

"That's what I was afraid of," Bishamon said. "What will it cost this time, Izanami?"

"I just want a friend. I'll even let you decide. You, or Yato-chan?" Her lips curled up into a wider grin. "Or I can keep Hiyori-chan."

"I'll stay," Yato muttered to the God of War.

"You can't do that," Bishamon started but he cut her off.

"I appreciate that you've led me here, consider your debt repaid. But now I need to save Hiyori and this is the only way. We can't fight her, we tried that once and failed."

"Because Hiyori pulled me out too soon. I can take her." Yato sighed and gave Bishamon a sideways glance.

"I need someone to take Hiyori's soul back to her body. I only trust you to do that." This startled Bishamon. It must have read all over her face because Yato gave her a weak grin and wink. "I'll stay and you get Hiyori to her _human_ body. You know what to do from there." Bishamon studied him until finally nodding her head in agreement.

"I will stay in Hiyori's place," Yato announced. Hiyori turned to him her eyes twinkling with tears and nodded her head. "It's all right Hiyori. Bishamon will get your soul safely back. Which reminds me," he turned to the fake Hiyori. "Izanami, you must open a portal and let Bishamon and Hiyori out. It's not fair if they get trapped down here in your underworld."

"You're really going to stay?" She was absolutely elated and clasped her hands together. "Yes, yes that is fine. But first, you must eat." She picked up a piece of food and offered it to him. Yato and Bishamon both froze in their tracks.

"I'm not exactly sure how it works, Yato, but if you eat that I don't even think Hiyori calling your name can bring you back. You'll be trapped forever," Kazuma's voice spoke to Yato barely audible. All the regalia had been so quiet to hear a new voice startled Yato for a moment.

"I think Kazuma is right, Yato. You can't accept that until we're out of here."

"She's not going to let you out of here until I eat it." Then Yato got an idea. "Izanami, prove to me you can repair her tail and I will eat whatever you want." The evil goddess smiled and pulled Hiyori in. She flipped the young girl over and held out her hand over her skirted behind. Yato had to stifle a blush. As Izanami drew her hand above Hiyori a bright pink tail emerged and grew until it was about three feet long.

"There, I have fixed her. But I will not release her until you eat." She offered both Hiyori and a slice of pineapple. Yato, with his head held high, walked up to the throne and stopped in front of the fruit.

"Yato, don't," Hiyori was crying as she was handed past him to Bishamon. Her pink eyes locked with his blue ones until he shut his and turned away. "Yato, no," she pleaded. "No, don't, I can't-," Bishamon took her and covered her mouth. Silently, Hiyori continued to sob as she watched Yato take the fruit between his fingers.

"Eat up," Izanami said. "Tastes good."

**Author's Notes: **

**Okay so there's part one. I imagined in my head when Nora was fighting Hiyori for Nora to have a more "ninja" type style (quick, sudden strikes) and Hiyori, well, we all know she's more rough and tumble martial arts (like WWE wrestling!) Plus I know Izanami's form is different for everyone but without her knowing Yato and Bishamon arrived she wasn't able to consciously change her form which is why Yato saw Yukine first. (I'm making it a conscious decision on Izanami's part to change shape).**

**I hope you all enjoyed the first installment. Please leave any reviews expressing likes, dislikes, questions or anything really! I just love getting feedback, positive or negative.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews I received! I really do appreciate it and hope you guys really like the second chapter! You guys made my day!**

* * *

"YABOKU"

"HIYORI"

"VAISRAVANA"

Izanami's pathetic wails were lost on them. Like fish being pulled from the water the two gods and reborn half-phantom were transported out of the Underworld just as Yato was about to take a bite of the pineapple. The three of them landed harshly dazed for a moment. Yato sat up rubbing his head and saw Hiyori was passed out next to him. Yukine still was. _Just great_, he thought. Luckily Bishamon wouldn't be knocked out cold so easily. She already sprung to her feet and traded her great sword for her bladed whip.

"No rest for the weary," she said and gestured behind Yato. He turned to see Daikoku cradling Hiyori's human body. The regalia was bruised and blood leaked from a wound above his eye. Kofuku stood about thirty feet away and she too was hurt. Her bubblegum hair was tied back in a haphazard ponytail and her cream sweater was missing the left sleeve. Her plaid skirt had a large slit ripped almost to the waist and it was dirt ridden. She was squaring off unarmed against a young teenager. No, not a teenager. It was Yato's father possessing a boy named Fujisaki.

"Come on Yuki," Yato urged. "Wake up dammit." He uneasily rose to his feet using one of the katana to prop himself up.

"Who is that?" Bishamon raised her eyebrows.

"My-," but did he dare tell her? Surely if Bishamon and Kofuku knew exactly who that was they would ostracize Yato for being evil too. And it wasn't like just a few months ago Bishamon was his archenemy. How quickly would she jump back onto that bandwagon? Kofuku was always in Yato's corner, but this could be a deal breaker. "He's fighting Kofuku and hurting her, that's enough evidence for me to take him out," he grit through his teeth.

"You're in no condition to do that." Just like the first time Yato went to the Underworld and came back he was utterly spent. "I will help Kofuku, you need to get Hiyori's soul back into her body. Somehow." The goddess of war then took off brandishing her whip in one hand and a gun in the other. Yato knew that while his father was powerful, Bishamon would be able to at least keep him at bay. He picked up Hiyori's soul and rushed her toward Daikoku. The older man's eyes looked relieved to see some back up.

"That boy just showed up," he said. "Said he was here for Hiyori and right away we knew. Knew he was bad news. He started fighting milady. I wanted to change but someone needed to protect Hiyori."

"It's all right Daikoku. You wouldn't be much luck against him anyway," Yato said taking Hiyori's human body and laying her next to her soul. "That guy can control phantoms."

"What? How do you know that"

"Right now we need Hiyori's soul to go back to her body. How do we do that?" He stared down Daikoku who dropped the subject immediately.

"We can't, she has to but she's out cold. Wake her up." Daikoku looked down at her battered soul. "Poor thing." It was true her soul had taken a beating down in the underworld. Izanami was lucky Yato didn't stay down there to be her BFF. It would have stood for "Big F*cking Fight" because that's what he would have given her. Nobody touched his girl. He cast a glance at Fujisaki and the monk staff in his hand. That was Nora. She cut Hiyori's tail. Yato's eyes narrowed in on her.

Daikoku smacked him lightly on the shoulder pulling his attention back. The older regalia gestured to Hiyori and Yato nodded. He took her face in his hands and bent down until his face was inches from hers.

"Hiyori?" he whispered. "Hiyori, I need you to wake up." He cast a glance over his shoulder just as Kofuku was hit square in the chest by the staff and batted away. "Like right now. Please, Hiyori," he trailed off. She did not even stir in the slightest.

"Try something else," Daikoku urged although his eyes were transfixed on the battle. At the sight of his lady getting hit his fists clenched together. Yato peered back down at Hiyori's sweet face. She really was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. He caressed a strand of her hair from her face and cupped her cheek. What he loved most were her eyes. He silently willed her to awaken so he could see them again. It wasn't just the beautiful shades of pink that swirled together like the sky at dusk. It was what was reflected in those eyes. Determination, ferocity, and above all else Yato swore he saw love. Whether she loved him the same way he loved her was besides the point. She had tried to protect him, to save him, on more than one occasion. This was the girl who got hit by a bus for him. Who carried him knowing she'd be blighted. Who saved Yukine to save him. The list could go on and on. She'd done so much, cared so much.

Without even thinking anymore Yato leaned down and closed the gap between them.

Daikoku shifted uncomfortably upon witnessing Yato kissing Hiyori. He had known for a long while how Yato felt about the girl but this was hardly the time. Plus, she was knocked out. The nerve of that guy! He was always joking around saying Daikoku was a pervert. _Whose the perv now? Ass_, Daikoku thought. But just as he was about to push Yato off, Hiyori's eyes flicked open. Strength immediately coursed through her and before either man could react she kicked the Yato off her and back peddled.

"I'm not falling for that again, you, you bitch!" her scream was full of worry and anger. Her eyes transfixed solely on Yato but the longer she sat there those pink orbs of hers darted around to the scene in front of her. "Daikoku?" she asked seeing the older regalia sitting there. "Yato?"

"It's me, Hiyori," he smiled. She looked down, unsure of herself, before getting up and nearly tackling him to the ground.

"I was so scared," her voice was muffled because her face was buried in his shoulder. "I thought you were her. I thought she was you." She rambled on in his jersey but he understood what she meant. She thought he was Izanami posing as him. But that wasn't right, was it?

"I thought Izanami took Yukine's form?" The question slipped out before he even had time to think it was silly to ask it.

"She-she did. But before that, when I first woke up, she was you." She pulled back from his jersey and peered into his eyes. They held each other's gaze until finally Daikoku delivered a sharp slap to the back of Yato's head.

"In case neither of you noticed that guy is still here, and Hiyori you need to get back into your body. NOW!" He yelled before finally breaking out into a sprint toward Kofuku. Clearly it had been a great restraint on his behalf to be away from his mistress. Now that Hiyori was okay that restraint was broken. He didn't transform into his fan form remembering Yato's words. A human that could control the phantoms? Just who was this kid?

"I have to help them," Yato turned back to Hiyori. "And you need to get back into your body, quickly." She nodded briefly and turned to her body that lay on the grass. She steadied herself and took a deep breath before falling forward. The familiar sensation of warmness flooded her senses as her soul and human self molded back into one. A mere moment later she snapped her eyes open and sat up. Her head throbbed and though she bore no wounds she still ached from where she'd suffered those bite marks. Her soul was damaged but it hurt her real body. "Are you okay?" Yato stood above her gripping his katana in both hands. He was ready for a fight. She nodded but before she could stop him he pivoted and took off to join the fray. As soon as he joined them Kofuku backed out and limped toward Hiyori.

"Kofuku!" Hiyori finally could see the poverty goddess and how her clothes were tattered. Luckily she did not have many other visible wounds.

"Hiyorin," she was panting and collapsed next to the girl. "I am so glad you are back. How did you survive? Your tail was broken. We thought you died!"

"I know but I'm not really sure," and it was true. The longer she sat here the more her memory faded about what transpired in the underworld. All she could remember was Izanami took on Yato's form and according to him also Yukine's. She could still feel the fear she'd felt and the wounds she suffered. But how did she get those wounds? Try as she might it escaped her.

"Like it matters," Kofuku hugged her briefly. "I'm just glad you're back. Although I don't think this is any place for you." Hiyori looked past to see Fujisaki holding a golden staff and using it to fight her friends. Fujisaki. She'd just recently learned who that was, he'd also threatened her and she told him to 'bring it on.'

"I think this is exactly where I'm supposed to be," she stood and ran toward the four of them.

"Hiyorin! Wait," Kofuku scattered to her feet and followed.

"Fujisaki," Hiyori shouted. Yato turned and looked more furious than she had ever seen him before. It didn't stop her from running up to him and clasping her hand over his.

"Get out of here Hiyori," he seethed.

"No, this is where I'm supposed to be." She turned to his father. "Leave Yato alone," she threatened. Despite being outnumbered and having that wrath of Hiyori, Fujisaki simply smiled until he burst out into an uncontrollable laughter.

"This guy is a whacko," said Bishamon. Fujisaki stopped and cast her a sizzling glare.

"You're all so simple minded. You think I want Yato, Hiyori?" He laughed again leaving everyone confused, except his own son.

"You want Yukine, don't you?" he asked but he didn't really need an answer. He knew it. His father nodded, his eyes flickered down to the katana briefly.

"That boy needs a _real_ master, don't you think?"

"Yato _is_ a real master," Hiyori defended but Yato squeezed her hand to silence her.

"Why did you bring us back from the Underworld? Just for Yukine? You could have just called me back for that. Why save them too?" Yato knew the only one present who could summon them from the Underworld was his father for only a human could do that. But if he wanted Yukine why save Bishamon and Hiyori too? Clearly he had other plans, although it wasn't like him to reveal anything.

"Just hand him over, Yaboku. Nora already told me about his dazzling light show and I think it's high time that kid was mine. You've only had him for a limited time but I've heard everything I need to. Resists becoming a phantom? Sacrificed himself and became a blessed regalia? I even heard he made a boundary line the very first time he tried." Even Bishamon and her regalia were surprised by that unexpected announcement. "And now I find out the War Goddess' regalia has been teaching him spells? I need him and you _are _going to hand him over, my son."

If a Capyper parade decided to roll through the park at that exact moment none of them would have paid it any attention. All eyes were on Yato as Fujisaki smirked even wider. _Crush his spirits, _Nora had said after returning. _I've already killed the girl now cut his ties with the others. He'll have no choice but to submit to you_. Bishamon nearly dropped her regalia and cast a suspicious glance at Yato. Kofuku's eyes welled with tears and Daikoku crossed over to place a hand on her shoulder. _Yes,_ Fujisaki thought. _He is not who he says he is. He's a liar, he only knows how to take. You're fools for thinking he could be like you_.

"Stop!" Hiyori's voice sliced through the air. They all turned to her as she stepped in front of Yato. "You all know Yato," she pleaded. "So maybe that guy is his father, and he's not a nice man at all. Does it matter? Yato doesn't want to be anything like him. He _isn't _anything like him." She turned to Bishamon and took a few paces. "Did he not help save you? Twice?" Her gaze rounded on Kofuku. "He's always cared about you, the both of you. He's helped out around the shop and he even," but she didn't want to verbalize now about Kofuku and Daikoku's son. She just shrugged and the pair knew what she meant. "You can't let him take Yukine away from Yato. You even saved him," she pleaded to Daikoku and peered briefly at the earring in Bishamon's ear. "Yato didn't have a choice in deciding who is father was. Please don't turn your back on him now..."

"Silence, girl," Bishamon's voice drowned out Hiyori's pleas. The goddess once again traded out her weapon this time trading the whip for her twin pistols. "I think it's pretty _obvious_ what is happening here." She raised both pistols and pointed them in Yato's direction. "It's time for some answers." The corner of her lip curled upward into a grin then suddenly she whipped around and fired at Fujisaki. He was able to deflect one with the staff but the other bullet caught him in the shoulder. He grunted in pain as his body was punched backward. "You're the one, aren't you? The sorcerer who set up Ebisu?" She fired again but he was able to avoid both this time. "He wanted to control the phantoms in order to save everyone but you're a double crossing son of a bitch, that right? You wanted the Mandate of Hell all for yourself. CONFESS!" She fired another two rounds and charged in. Fujisaki, wounded already, actually had a flash of panic cross his face before he cursed, whispered to himself, and then disappeared from sight. Bishamon stopped her charge and rounded on Yato.

"Why didn't you tell us who that was?" But he remained silent. "Spit it out," she started but Kazuma reformed and cut her off.

"Milady, I think it unwise to press the issue any further. There is no need to make enemies here." She regarded him for a moment and nodded curtly.

"Fine then, for now we shall retire to the estate. Kofuku," she turned the pink haired girl. "Fighting him all by yourself? You never cease to impress me."

"Thanks Bisha!" The beat up goddess flashed one of her peppy smiles. "It's easy to do, you know, when he had such bad luck." This caused Bishamon to also smirk before disappearing with her regalia. "Yato?" Kofuku was hesitant to speak with him.

"I've got to go," he turned and ran suddenly.

"Yato!" Kofuku called after him but Daikoku placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. Hiyori walked up to the pair of them and hugged them both.

"Thank you for keeping my body safe, and thank you for not turning on Yato."

"We would never do that, Hiyorin." Even Daikoku, who always gave Yato such a hard time, nodded in agreement. Hiyori broke away from them and gave a weary smile.

"I've got to go find him. You two should just relax, take care of yourselves. I'll be over once I find him."

* * *

It didn't take very long for Hiyori to locate Yato. He was sitting beneath the sakura tree his back resting against the thick trunk, those vibrant blue eyes staring upwards at the heavens. For a moment, Hiyori felt maybe she should leave him be. He'd had quite a day but then again hadn't she? Getting her tail cut, going to the Underworld (of which was now only a faint memory), and then coming back. Hiyori squinted across the field and didn't see the boy, or the twin katana next to Yato. Where had he gone? She decided at last to approach Yato determining that now was not a time for him to be by himself.

"Where's Yukine?"

His gaze lowered from the sky and settled onto her. His eyes were luminescent, more than usual, and when his gaze locked on her she felt a chill of fear run through her. But then he blinked and that frightening glow lessened.

"I left him in my little plot of land," of course he was referring to the patch in heaven he'd been allowed since Hiyori built a shrine for him. "I figured he was safest there and if he needed he could go to Kazuma when he awoke."

"What happened to him? He's been out cold since my tail was," but she trailed off not wanting to rehash that fight. Something had happened to Yukine. A bright light emitted from him destroying the wolf phantoms. It was quite an impressive show of power but unfortunately it caught Fujisaki's attention.

"He's evolving, faster than any shinki I've ever had." There was pride in his tone, but also (and maybe the only person who could ever hear it was Hiyori) disappointment. The fact that Yukine was such a strong regalia was causing all sorts of problems for Yato and his father. Hiyori wasn't innocent either. Because of her Nora's presence was evermore malicious with each passing day. It was disheartening to realize, that the two closest people to Yato were also his biggest downfall.

"I'm sorry Yato," she blurted out.

"For what?"

"For-for causing you so much trouble. I-I know I said to you I wanted to be with you forever but now I'm afraid that was selfish of me." She licked her lips and fiddled her hands together in front of her. "Maybe you _should_ have cut your ties with me." Before she knew what happened Yato was in front of her and his arms were looped around her. His body was pressed firmly against hers and she swore she could feel his heart beating in his chest. "Ya-Yato?"

"Don't say that ever again," he said. "Do you hear me?" She nodded and he gripped her tighter. "If my last breath was taken protecting you then I'd be the happiest god of them all." Tears stung Hiyori's eyes hearing him say that. She buried her nose into his chest and inhaled that sweet scent that was him. It was an indescribable aroma, one that she couldn't pick out any discernible essence. All she knew was that it was Yato's. As they hugged each other tightly a small gust of wind blew sending dozens of pink petals to swirl around them. Hiyori closed her eyes. _I'd never want you to die for me Yato,_ she thought.

* * *

The pair of them reached a new point of exhaustion after their time beneath the sakura tree. It swept over them unexpectedly and they decided it would be best to retire to Hiyori's house. Her parents wouldn't know Yato was there and if she told them she was tired they wouldn't bother her. The same couldn't be said if they went back to Yukine's room at Kofuku's shop. Since placing Yuki in heaven Yato hadn't heard anything from him and didn't know if he was still passed out or if he awoke and went to Kazuma. Either way, Yukine was safe as long as he stayed up there. That was the one blessing Yato could count on. He cast a glance at Hiyori as she jingled her key in the front door. Even that was because of her too. Without the shrine she made he wouldn't have that plot of land. She let herself in and called out to her mother saying she was going to take a nap.

They ascended the stairs and Hiyori opened her bedroom door looking anywhere but at Yato's eyes as he waited in the hallway.

"I'll just go to Yukine's old room," he started to walk down the hall but Hiyori grabbed him by the wrist.

"I'd really rather prefer if, if you stayed with me." Her cheeks were as pink as her eyes. For his part, Yato was stunned by this sudden bold proposal but he nodded his head and let her lead him into her room.

"Turn around," she said and he faced the door. It only took a minute before she said he could face front. She was dressed in her pink nightgown that stopped just shy of her knees and she'd thrown her hair up into a high bun on her head. Yato gulped and she flashed him an embarrassed smile. She gestured with her head for him to follow her as she climbed into her big bed. Yato felt bad wearing his dirty jersey in her nice clean bed.

"Hiyori, my jersey," he started but she cut him off.

"You can, you know, take it off." Her cheeks were flushed a dusty pink as she tapped the space next to her for him to lay down. Yato swallowed hard again and unzipped his jacket revealing the plain white T underneath. He grabbed at the hem of his sweatpants and stopped. Was this really okay? Hiyori giggled and pointed at her dresser. "If you're that embarrassed I have sweatpants in that drawer. I'll turn around." She pulled the cover up to her shoulder and turned to face the wall. Yato dashed to the drawer and grabbed a blue pair and quickly replaced his jersey pants with them.

Hiyori waited, and waited. She didn't want to show him how badly she was shaking. This was rather bold of her, inviting a boy into her bed, but she wanted him there. Needed him to be with her, really. But as the seconds ticked on they felt like an eternity. She didn't want to turn around in case he was still changing but what was taking him so long? Maybe, and this would crush her the most, if she turned around he wouldn't be there. Would he have left her, freaked out by her sudden forwardness?

Goosebumps raised down the length of her body as she felt his warm hand on her bare shoulder. The bed creaked as he eased himself down beside her. She could feel the softness of his t-shirt pressed against her bare back. His long hair tickled the nape of her neck as he lowered his lips down to place a kiss there. It caused a visible shiver to zing down her and he chuckled at her reaction. She rolled to her other side to face him and smiled. He returned it.

"Can we just be like this?" she asked.

"Forever, Hiyori," and he leaned forward to place his lips on hers.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay so sorry this took me a while. I hope everyone liked it please leave another review and pretty soon (fingers crossed) I'll have the last chapter which will lead into the events of chapter 49 (the hospital). Also I'm pretty excited chapter 50 is now available on Manga Reader so I'm going to go check that out now. Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Okay this here is the last chapter. Thank you for reading and liking it thus far! I really appreciate it. Enjoy.**

* * *

His name was nothing more than a whisper on her lips.

His lips were nothing more than a whisper on her skin.

* * *

Hiyori didn't know what just happened. She sat in her bed hugging her knees looking at the empty space next to her. How abruptly the wonderful moment she and Yato were sharing just came to an end. With a snap of the fingers Yato went from being _on top of her! Kissing her! Fully making out with her!_ and then he jumped off her, ran to the window, and hopped out. Hiyori sat there stunned as he yelled his goodbyes.

"I just thought of something Hiyori, I've got to go!"

Nothing like a big slap to the face to end her day.

She lay back on her bed thinking that mere minutes ago she wasn't alone. She was with the boy (a god really) that she had grown to love with all her heart. It made her stomach flip and flop when she thought about spending time with him and it _really_ went crazy when they were together. Hiyori let out a big sigh and closed her eyes. _Might as well get some sleep then, I am exhausted._

"Hey Hiyori."

She nearly leapt out of her skin at the sound of Yukine's voice but instead she bolted straight up and covered herself with the quilt. Yukine was sitting at her white desk with his head leaning against his hand. He looked as tired as Hiyori felt.

"Yuki!" Just knowing he was okay after the day's events brought a small smile to her face. "How are you feeling?" The boy shrugged and let out a brief yawn.

"Not really sure. I'm tired but according to Kofuku I was passed out."

"You went to see Kofuku?"

"Kazuma told me that the last he saw you guys you were all together so I figured that's where I'd head."

"You saw Kazuma too?" Apparently, Yukine had been just as busy as the rest of them.

"I woke up in Yato's land and headed to Bishamon's. Kazuma told me what happened, that Yato and Bishamon went to the Underworld to find you," his tangerine eyes locked onto hers. "When I found out that you were okay," he trailed off tears stinging his eyes. He shook them off and continued. "I needed to come back and find you guys so I checked Kofuku's shop first. That was a bust so I came here but Yato's gone." He tugged his jacket over his shoulders bringing it tighter around his body. "Where is Yato, anyway?"

"He took off," she said. Obviously she didn't want to go into detail, especially to Yuki, that she and Yato were previously engaged in some questionable activity. She knew that none of the other gods in Yato's life would approve of it. Tenzin wanted them to cut their ties and never speak again.

"You okay, Hiyori?" Yuki asked. "You look...sad."

"I'm all right. What about you? Yato's father said you put on a 'light show.' Is that why you passed out?"

"I think so," Yuki scratched the back of his head. "I'm not really sure what happened. I saw Nora cut your tail. I thought at the time, that Nora just killed you. I was angry. I was angrier than before my ablution when the phantoms were on me. I wanted to kill her. I remember a bright light but I don't know what happened after that, only what Kazuma told me."

"Did you ask Kazuma about it? What it could be?"

"No. When I first woke up I couldn't remember much. And I didn't ask Daikoku even after I remembered. If Yato's dad is after me, then for now, I'd rather _not_ know what it is." Hiyori nodded understanding. She felt the same way about Yato and how he ran out on her. For some reason she didn't want to know why he left her. It might hurt her more than any excuse she could come up with, like he was scared by his feelings or embarrassed to be with her. All she hoped was that wherever he was, that he was okay.

* * *

"Dammit," Yato cursed as he opened a closet and got avalanched by a million paint brushes. "I guess the Mandate of Hell _isn't_ here then." He stood up flicking the art tools from him and looked about. Last time he was here his father had left the brush just casually in the apartment. Yato tsked and kicked the pile of brushes. "That guy just likes to harass me."

It was true and despite being his son there wasn't much Yato really knew about his father. He made Yato kill people. Sometimes he and Nora would disappear and leave Yato behind. Was it because he preferred Nora over Yato? He didn't like to think about it. He didn't like to think back to when he was a child at all. To be honest, his dad scared him.

"It's not here," he finally said pushing the thoughts of his dad aside. "I should get back to Hiyori."

Thinking of her made him feel a fool. He was finally doing what he'd wanted for so long and then he left her. For some reason his brain screamed that he should come here to his dad's apartment and check for the Mandate. He should have known better it wouldn't _actually _be here but he couldn't ignore his own thoughts. But why? Why then of all times? Hiyori finally invited him into her bed and they were making out! He remembered how warm her skin had been as his fingers ghosted along her abdomen beneath her nightgown.

"Stop," he commanded himself. Wasn't it wrong to think this way? To _act_ on these impulses he had for her? Tenzin repeatedly warned him to cut his ties with her for their sake. For Hiyori her life was steadily becoming about him, Yukine, Bishamon, Kofuku and this business with his dad instead of studying for tests, hanging out with her two girl friends, and getting ready for her final school years. And for Yato his focus shifted as well. Instead of just keeping himself and Yukine safe he worried for Hiyori as well. Just this morning he'd thought he lost her. He brought his hand to his chest and lay it over his heart. He'd never felt pain like that before.

_I should get back to her_.

* * *

"So this is your parents' hospital?" Yuki turned around taking in the white walls and the nurses that passed him by without a second glance. Hiyori nodded with a big smile on her face. "Is this what you want to do Hiyori? Be a doctor?" The smile gradually faded from her face as she was taken back ten years. Her father put his white coat on her and wrapped the stethoscope around her neck. Dr. Hiyori. That is what she wanted. Wanted. As in, not any more. She shrugged at Yukine and thankfully he didn't bother asking her anymore he just continued to take it in.

Then a scream erupted from down the hall that had the pair of them on alert. A nurse came running down the hall her arm was bleeding. Hiyori tried to stop her and speak to her but she went barreling past. A patient came lumbering down with his monitor unit in his hands and he swung it like a baseball bat at another patient. More patients came out of their rooms wielding hospital equipment as weapons or just grabbing at people. A portly nurse came out of nowhere and tackled a visitor to the ground stabbing him in the neck with a syringe. Hiyori screamed.

"What's going on?"

* * *

Yato was on her bed waiting for her to return. She was mad at him, he could feel it. But he'd just explain to her that he thought he knew where the mandate might be and so he _had_ to go. Although that didn't seem good either. That meant that while making out with her he let his mind wander instead of thinking about her. So it was either the truth, or a lie. He figured either would get him in trouble, but it was better to tell the truth, right? His phone suddenly went off. It was Hiyori.

"Ah! Hiyori! I was just thinking about you!"

"Yato, you need to get down to my parents' hospital. Quick!"

There was panic in her voice and it sent a bad shiver down his spine.

* * *

"-Quick!" Before she even had the word out of her mouth Yato was floating above her and Yukine. "Yato! Something is happening, there are phantoms all over the hospital." Yato's catlike eyes scanned the hallway and sure enough almost every patient and nurse had a phantom clinging to them. He cast a sideways glance at Yuki and grinned.

"Long time no see, Yukine."

"Let's go Yato," the kid nodded letting him know he was ready for a fight.

"Sekki!" Yuki's body twisted and turned and in a flash he was split in two, yet he was still one. Yato held the hilts tightly in his sweaty (yuck!) palms and dashed down the hall. "Only hit the phantoms Yukine, focus!" He spun and let the twin katana do the work. One by one the phantoms let out pathetic screeches and tore apart. The victims fell to the ground passed out but where one fell another took its place. Then Yato saw it. These weren't regular phantoms. They were wearing masks. "My father's here."

"What?"

"And I know exactly where he is." Yato teleported himself and Yuki to the roof. For the second time in one day, Yato squared off against his father.

"Yo!" Fujisaki gave a hearty greeting. He twirled Nora, once again a staff, between his fingers. "I find this new _look_ to be quite amusing, Yaboku."

"What are you talking about?"

"You think you can change but you never will, Yaboku. You're always the same. Even your new regalia still takes the form of a weapon, an impressive one at that. But you know what the point of a weapon is, right? To kill, Yaboku, that's all you're good for in the end. It's the only life you've ever known." Fujisaki turned his gaze to Yuki. "Why don't you just kill for him?"

"I would never!"

"Yukine made me a pledge," Yato interrupted staring his father straight in the eye. "That he would never allow me to kill people. Hiyori told me I'm capable of changing. And you know what? I believe them."

"Oh?" Fujisaki gripped Nora tighter turning his knuckles white. "Let's see if you're really capable then. Let's see if you can," he dashed forward and took a swing at his son. "KILL YOUR FATHER!?" He attacked again and Yato went to block with Yuki but then turned away taking the hit directly on his shoulder. A blaze of pain seared across him as blood erupted from the wound.

"Yato!? Why would you do that?"

"I'm all right, Yukine."

"Tsk, so pathetic. Come then son, kill me." Fujisaki attacked again and Yato successfully dodged. He sprung forward and held the katana high above his head. He brought it down but at the last second hesitated.

"WAIT!" He held his other arm in front to take the hit.

"Yato stop! I almost took off your arm," Yuki was confused. One second Yato was ready to fight and the next he wasn't. What was going on?

"Do you finally get it, Yaboku? Have you realized your father's not the enemy?" Yato fixed a hard glare on him. "Your enemy is..." but he stopped and looked towards the sky. The air changed. The wind blew harder sending Yato's longer locks in his face. "Aw shucks," Fujisaki cursed. "We've been interrupted."

* * *

It wasn't long after Yato disappeared on her (again) that Hiyori found herself amongst a sea of phantom-possessed crazy people. A few patients and nurses tried attacking her but with a few elbows here and some kicks to the gut there she'd fended them off. After clocking a dark haired nurse in the side of the neck rendering her unconscious a burly male patient came from behind and bowled her over. Hiyori hit the tile hard feeling her skin bruise instantly. The man was above her waving his arms uncontrollably and shouting incoherent phrases. He looked down at her and reared his fist back.

"Hiyori!" Seemingly out of nowhere her mother came rushing down the hall and grabbed her daughter and pulled her out from underneath the man's stance.

"Mom!" She stood and turned to help her mom until she realized her mom was still struggling with her body. "Dammit, not _now!"_ Of all the times! She tried to meld back with her body but it didn't work.

"I'll protect you Hiyori," her mother said. "I'll keep my baby safe."

"Mom, I'm okay," but she knew her mother couldn't hear her. The male patient they thwarted was still angry and took his fist which had been primed for Hiyori, and smashed a painting on the wall. Shards of glass went everywhere, his fingers bled profusely. Hiyori's mother, with a shaky hand, grabbed for a larger piece of the glass and held it before her.

"I'll keep you safe baby, mommy's here."

"No mom, just run, go."

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

Her mom was concentrated on the patient in front of her she didn't see the one come up behind her holding his IV pole like a weapon. Hiyori knew her scream would fall on deaf ears but it didn't stop her from shouting "MOM LOOK OUT!" The pole went wildly through the air and connected with the side of her mother's head. Her mom's eyes rolled upward and she collapsed on the floor beside Hiyori's body. The patient then went after a nurse who went running down the hallway.

Hiyori bent down next to her mother thought she couldn't touch her. There was blood, so much blood leaking out onto the pristine tile floor.

"Mom?" Hiyori sobbed as she watched her mother die. "Mom, I'm so sorry. Please be okay, please."

_It's Yato's fault you know..._a squeaky voice sounded from above.

_If you'd never met him this wouldn't be happening right now._

_Your mother wouldn't be dead._

_DEAD!_

_HAHAHAHAHA!_

_You should have cut your ties with him ages ago!_

"SHUT UP!" she screamed but the voices continued.

_He doesn't care about you the way you do._

_And now your mother is going to die._

_It's all your fault!_

_It's all Yato's fault!_

* * *

"Bishamon!"

Yuki shouted upon seeing the blonde-haired goddess jump from her lion and fall from the sky.

"Yo," she landed beside Yato.

"Hey."

"This is the work of the sorcerer, is it not?" He didn't reply to her. "Who also happens to be your father?" Again, silence. "Where is he?" Upon Bishamon arriving Fujisaki took off and disappeared before Yato could really do anything. He shrugged at her question. "Why are you protecting him?" She unsheathed her great sword. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?" She sprinted forth and attacked. He jumped out of the way of her sudden change of heart. When she first arrived it almost seemed friendly. How quickly things could go from bad to worse.

"So it's back to this Bishamon?"

"Yato! You know what it means to let the sorcerer go!" She swiped at his head and he narrowly dodged. "Why shield him?" She brought the blade down vertically but missed. "Don't you care for this new human?"

"I'm not shielding him!" Yato jumped atop her blade and held Yukine at her throat. "I just know I can't beat him."

"How can you say that?" Bishamon didn't lose her cool as she bore her violet eyes into him.

"Well," but Yato didn't have an answer.

"There you go again," she sounded disgusted. "Just when it looks like someone might get to the heart of the matter you back away." Her lip curled as she looked at him. "The way you do that, is trying my patience." She summoned the twin pistols and held them in front of his face. Before Yato could think the guns went off.

The phantom behind him exploded and let out a pathetic screech of pain. Yato could barely turn around to register it was there.

"Get ready, here come a few more," Bishamon warned as she fired her gun off again.

"R-right." He was confused. Were all women this complex? Bishamon was the worst of the ones he knew. At least he could count on Nora to be crazy and vengeful all the time. Bishamon could never decide which side she was on.

"What's that face for?" she asked as she took down another phantom. "By all rights I should have killed you."

"Then why didn't you?" He asked as he took a swipe as well.

"I didn't want to soil my regalia," her tone mocked him.

"Ha! So you think your regalia can take mine?"

"What'd you say about my kids?"

"Just that mine's better!" he said as she grabbed him by the collar.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR BRAGGING" Yukine and Kazuma yelled in unison.

"You listen to me," her voice was low, lethal, and she didn't release him from her grasp. "You've got nerve if you think you'll show your face to Ebisu and have contact with the sorcerer behind his back. He likes you and you won't be forgiven a second time if you betray him."

"Bishamon!" The lion came from out of no where. "It's getting worse we should go."

"You're right, we need to contain the perimeter." She gave him another glare before jumping off the roof and disappearing.

"Yato?" Yukine was concerned as Yato just stood there dazed.

"I'm okay," he finally said. "She's right. She's absolutely right. I just hadn't thought of it that way." He thought back to the cute reincarnated kid with his innocent, unassuming eyes. They'd gone out for soup together. It made the corner of Yato's lip tug upward. To think the person that mattered most to Ebisu was the shop owner's wife. Part of it was funny, but then the other side was sad. Ebisu didn't have anyone else in his life he cared about with all his heart?

"Should we go after your dad?" Yuki asked breaking Yato's thoughts.

"No, we need to find Hiyori. She's still in the hospital somewhere!"

* * *

Yato and Yukine, back in his human form, ran through the halls of the destroyed hospital. The phantoms were all gone most likely because Fujisaki took off and Bishamon had gone into full on power mode to take care of them. Eventually they came upon a large crowd of people. Yato could barely make out that a nurse and a doctor were lifting Hiyori onto a stretcher and taking her into an adjacent room. Although there was blood on the floor beneath her neither boy could see wounds on her meaning it wasn't hers.

"What was she thinking? Leaving her body at a time like this?"

"Yato," Yuki grabbed his jersey to prevent him from taking off. The boy pointed into a room and they could see Hiyori's back turned to them. Although they couldn't see her face there was no mistaking that pink tail behind her. She was sitting next to a hospital bed with an older woman laying in it. Yato recognized her as Hiyori's mom. As they tried to squeeze by the crowd of people they picked up a few things being shouted at an apologetic doctor.

"Just an apology isn't going to cut it!"

"A nurse stabbed my brother!"

"Did you even call the police?"

"I'm going to sue you for everything you're worth!"

_That's Hiyori's dad!_ Yato recognized him as he and Yuki went by. His face was sad as he stared at the floor. His one sleeve of the white coat was painted red and there were a few speckles of blood across the front of his chest.

"Hiyori!" Yuki said to her as they fully entered the room. Yato turned away from her dad to concentrate on her. Thankfully she was okay.

"I'm sorry," they could hear her cry out softly.

"I'm sorry," her father's words carried in from the threshold as he bowed to the people.

"I-I did something I can't take back," she sobbed as she stared down at her injured mother. Yato never really met either of her parents but certainly he never wanted anything to befall either of them. Obviously they had to be good people to raise such a wonderful daughter. "It's all my fault." Her voice was wobbly.

"Its not your fault, Hiyori," Yato reached out to touch her on the shoulder but she turned quickly and slapped him in the arm. A sharp sting went coursing up his forearm and he could see blood. But beneath that open wound his skin was stained a light purple. Blight.

* * *

"It's a shame Bishamon showed up. I guess I went over the top," Fujisaki laughed as Nora reverted from the staff into herself.

"You think?"

"Don't sass me. But," he leaned over and turned on the television. The news was swarmed all over the hospital. "Hiyori is finished."

"Father," Nora saddled up next to him. "Wouldn't it have been easier to just have Yato, I mean, Yaboku kill her? Like with Sakura?"

"Easier, maybe. But as much fun? No! This is a test, a true test of this new identity of his."

"What do you mean?"

"It's all up to Yato what he wants to do."

* * *

"Hiyori?" Yuki's voice was barely audible as he looked at her. Her fingers were sharpened into catlike claws and her eyes shone a light plum color as she growled at Yato. Her tail, instead of a smooth cord, was jagged and twitched in anxiety.

"It's all my fault," she said but her voice wasn't her own. It was the voice of the phantoms. She locked eyes with Yato and he no longer saw that of which he loved about her shining through. Instead of love, he saw hate. "It's all Yato's fault."

* * *

"I still don't understand father," Nora said.

"Sever her ties, or sever her cord," he laughed as he brushed the hair from his daughter's face. "I leave it to him on how he saves her."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** **I know this is a crappy way to end this but I've basically brought the manga up to speed. This is as far as I can read the English translation and I honestly can't wait for the next chapter. Yes, Hiyori is becoming more phantom-esque and I'll be interested to see what happens. Either way though, her ties or her tail cannot be severed by Yato that would suck! (cause I ship them so hard!)**

**I did borrow some direct dialogue from the series but that was just to make it feel more realistic and true to the events because my little "Hiyori's tail is cut and she goes to the underworld" really overlapped with the hospital incident in chapters 49 &amp; 50.**

**Well! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave me feedback because I greatly appreciate it and continue to read and write! It's one of life's joys**

**-Vessa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: I just don't know how to stay away even from my own creations. I guess yesterday I thought chapter three was good. Well, I changed my mind. Thank you to a certain reviewer who said I left too many unanswered questions. I apologize. So hopefully there are more answers to be had here! Thanks for the honesty!**

* * *

"Hiyori," Yato couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. His love was becoming a phantom right before his eyes. She was angry, and rightfully so, but all of that anger was directed at herself and at him.

"What do we do, Yato?" Yuki was nervously shifting his weight and looked between his master and the half-phantom. "Can we do an ablution? It worked for me!"

"Because you're a regalia. She's not, she's a half-phantom. I guess I've always known deep down this could happen."

"What do you mean?"

"She's half-phantom, Yukine. Luckily for us, up until this point, she's always been happy." Upon saying the last word Hiyori took another swipe with her claws and ripped the front of his jersey. Yato watched her as she growled and bared her fangs. Fangs?! He blinked a few times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks but they weren't. Her teeth were sharpening with every millisecond that passed.

"So what do we do? You're a god who's how old? Haven't you ever seen a half-phantom before?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no?'"

"I mean 'no' Yukine, it's not that common of a thing."

"Well, shit, what the hell are we going to do?" He jumped back as Hiyori bared her teeth at him.

"What you need to do is calm down. Let's not forget what happened to you just this morning _Sunshine_."

"I helped, didn't I?"

"Destroying phantoms!" Yato ducked as another swipe of claws came at him this time aiming for his neck. "Ever think you might hurt Hiyori?" Yuki looked like he wanted to say something, defend himself, but he remained quiet. "She's still in there, holding herself back, she's not a full phantom. I assume a boundary would work on her since she's capable of blighting me." He showed his wrist where the blight stained him. "She wants me, well, wants to kill me. I think we can lead her out of here this isn't a good environment with loose phantoms still roaming around. We should head out to Kofuku's. Daikoku can help us." The boys nodded and ran from the room with Hiyori giving chase. She was faster than either of them anticipated and instead of running like a human she leaped and bounded like a cat chasing its prey.

"If she gets too close, should I make a boundary?" Yuki asked as they descended the stairs. When they reached the landing Hiyori dropped in from above and landed on all fours. "Like right now?"

"Do it!" Yato instructed. Yukine drew a line with his fingers just as Hiyori was about to attack his master. "Let us get a bit ahead and then take it down." They ran out the stairwell exit and Yuki released the boundary. It didn't take long for her to catch up. "Damn, she's fast," Yato cursed.

It was like a cat and mouse game (literally) with Yukine having to draw a boundary every time she got too close but eventually they made it to Kofuku's just as the sun went down. Both she and Daikoku were outside closing the shop when they saw the three of them running through the gate.

"Oooh!" Kofuku beamed clapping her hands. "Are we playing tag? Hiyori's it!"

"Milady!" Daikoku drew a boundary line behind Yato and Yukine which Hiyori crashed into letting out a frustrated growl. The boys, utterly exhausted from running across town, toppled over and landed at Kofuku's feet. "What's going on?" Daikoku shielded her from them. "What's wrong with Hiyori?"

"Her phantom side came out to play," Yukine gasped. "How do we fix her?" Daikoku's eyes went wide as he watched her claw at his boundary with unbridled fury.

"You can't. You either sever that tail, or cut your bonds. Didn't Tenjin tell you to do that to fix her?"

"I know, but," Yato started but Daikoku cut him off.

"No buts! Look what's happening to her? And for what?"

"Because I love her," Yato yelled. He looked over his shoulder at her still scraping at the boundary. "I can't stand to see her like this, and if the only solution is to sever my ties then I will. But that is my _last_ resort. If there's another way, I'll do it, no matter what."

"Will you?" Kofuku's eyes were somber.

"You know a way?"

"Hiyori became a half-phantom trying to save you. But I've always wondered, how did she see you in the first place? Most regular people can't."

"Yeah, so?" the truth was Yato never really questioned why or how Hiyori saw him in the street that day.

"She was already tied to the far shore before meeting you. She just didn't know it because the person she was tied to didn't want her to."

"Who would do that? Who would tie her to our world and not have her know?" Yukine asked.

"Exactly," Kofuku continued. "Or maybe you should really ask...Who has wanted since day one for you to cut _your_ ties?" she said to Yato.

The air left in Yato's chest expelled from his body and the blood drained from his face.

"Tenjin."

* * *

Daikoku threw some blessed water on Hiyori which made her sort of short circuit. She passed out and luckily it was enough to suppress her phantom side. Yato could once again touch her and not be blighted. He cleansed his wrist in the bath before heading out for Tenjin's carrying Hiyori on his back. Kofuku and Daikoku opted not to join him and he couldn't blame them. There was no point for them to get involved. If anything it would cause strife between the seven gods of fortune and that was the last thing any of them needed now. It was bad enough knowing that a bit ago Kofuku threatened Bishamon over Yato, but luckily Bisha had a bit of a change of heart since then. At least, Yato thought she did.

"So what's the plan then?" Yuki asked as he walked alongside him. "We just go in there and tell Tenjin whatever ties he has to Hiyori need to be cut?"

"Pretty much."

"And that'll fix Hiyori?"

"It might."

"This is the worst," Yuki sighed. "Why would Tenjin even have ties to Hiyori in the first place?"

"Hopefully that's what we'll find out. Any more questions I won't have the answers to you want to ask?"

"Just one."

"What?"

"How did Kofuku figure this out before us?"

Yato stopped walking and thought back to the ditzy pink-haired goddess spinning around on the tip of her toe watering her garden.

"I have no idea."

It didn't take nearly as long to get to Tenjin's as it had to Kofuku's (likely due to the fact they weren't being chased by a rabid feline phantom). It was the middle of the night now and the moon cast an eerie pale light on the plum tree. Yato came up and knocked on its trunk.

"Wake up, Tsuyu. I need to speak to your master." The plum spirit materialized out from the tree. Oddly her face was a mixture of calm and annoyance.

"How can I help you, Yato-kun?"

"You can help me by getting Tenjin I need to speak to him. Now." She pursed her lips together. If she wanted a fight, that was fine by him, he wasn't leaving. Luckily it didn't come to that, she bowed and ushered them in the shrine.

"Wait here," she said and disappeared behind a sliding door.

"Way to play it cool, Yato!" Yuki seethed but his master just shooed him to shut up. Yukine crossed his arms over his chest and sat there with Hiyori between them still out like a light. A few moments later Tenjin entered the room with Tsuyu right behind and a sleepy looking Mayu carrying a teapot.

"What can I do for you, Yato?" Tenjin swept through the room his black kimono trailing behind him like some king's cape. He took a seat opposite Yato and Tsuyu sat across from Yuki. Mayu place four cups on the table and poured the tea. Her sleepiness was replaced now with concern. She'd been Yato's regalia for a few months and could tell just by his look he wasn't here for pleasantries. No, he was pissed about something. After she poured the tea she excused herself and left the room but stayed on the other side of the door hoping she would overhear the conversation.

"What does Hiyori mean to you?" Yato asked. Tenjin wore a bemused smile on his old features.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You've been hiding it from everyone, but we figured it out. You have ties to Hiyori. That's how she saw me in front of the bus in the first place. You'd already extended the hand and brought her to our world."

"Without even her knowing!" Yukine chimed in. Both Tenjin and Tsuyu did not falter nor look surprised or mad.

"This is true," Tenjin simply said. "So?"

"Hiyori's phantom side is taking over her," Yukine pointed to her. "Her parents' hospital was attacked and the other phantoms corrupted her."

"And you expect me to...?"

"Cut your ties with her," Yato finished. "If you do that, she'll be fine. You're the one that established the tie first. If you cut it, she'll be okay."

"Who fed you this nonsense?" Tsuyu hissed, repulsed that these brazen boys would dare come to the shrine and accuse her master of wrongdoing.

"It's all right Tsuyu," Tenjin calmed her. "It's true I established ties with her, but her half-phantom symptoms didn't happen until after her near death experience. So once again, Yato, it is you that must cut the ties to save her. Not me." He started to arise. "So if we're quite finished here then..."

"We're not," Yato slammed his fist on the low wooden table. Tenjin sat back down. "Why do you have ties to Hiyori anyway?"

"So that when she dies her soul will remain here."

"Wait, what? What for?"

"I desire to have the girl as my regalia."

Yato felt himself falling backward but luckily Yukine pushed him back upright.

"You-you want Hiyori to be your regalia when she dies?"

"I do. As the god of learning I knew the moment she was born how smart she was, how passionate. I wanted her."

"Is that even possible?" Yuki was astonished.

"Of course it is."

"God of learning my ass," Yato spat. "I know you quite well Tenjin. I know your roots."

"Do not speak of my master's past," Tsuyu glared at him.

"Cut your ties with Hiyori, Tenjin. I don't know how else to save her," he didn't want to get sidetracked. Hiyori was the number one concern here not Tenjin's murderous past.

"Yes, you do."

"I'm not cutting my ties to her," Yato protested.

"Then sever her tail."

"So you can add her to your collection? No way."

"Then a phantom she'll remain until Bishamon finishes her off, or until you can't stand to see her deteriorate any further."

"Why...why won't you just do this? Are you that stubborn?"

"Are you?"

"Master," Mayu came bursting through the room. "If Hiyori continues to change into a phantom then your ties to her become obsolete. Once she's too far gone, she won't meet the requirements for becoming a regalia."

"Mayu?"

"Tomone?"

She blushed looking between the god that was now her master and the one that used to be. She bowed graciously to the pair of them.

"I just have Hiyori's best wishes at heart." Tenjin turned round to look at his regalia and then back to Yato. His old grey eyes met Yato's blue ones.

"Fine," he drew his hand and brought it down in a quick motion. White flakes of light burst between them. "Such a waste." The man stood and took his two female companions with him. Before the sliding door shut he looked over his shoulder. "I trust you know the way out." The boys picked up Hiyori and started to exit. "And Yato? The next time you need a shrine to hide out in, you're not welcome here."

* * *

Rays of sunlight broke through her bedroom window awakening Hiyori from her slumber. Her head pounded like she'd been hit repeatedly with a sledgehammer. She tried to sit up but her body was weighed down with exhaustion. She grumbled incoherently and tried to lift the covers over her head but her arms wouldn't respond to her brainwaves.

"Hiyori? Are you all right?" That was Yato's voice. She mumbled again and felt him push her bangs from her forehead and place his hand atop her. "You don't feel warm or anything, not like you would, right? It's not like you had a cold." The memories flooded through her upon his touch. The attack on the hospital, her mom's injuries, her letting the darkness inside take over and attacking Yato.

"Oh my gosh," tears stung her eyes. "Is my mom okay? My dad? What happened to me?"

"It's okay. Your mom's fine she's home in her bed as are you. We finally got your soul back into your body and your dad took you home."

"My dad, the hospital. He-he's in trouble! All those people were so mad," she tried to sit up but Yato eased her back down.

"It's okay Hiyori, I fixed it."

"What? How?"

"Well, I persuaded Kofuku to open a few vents at other hospitals and all the patients went nuts. A couple pharmaceutical companies are under investigation for distributing corrupted medication but hey, your dad's off the hook!"

"Yatooooooo," she groaned and covered her face.

"I was trying to protect your family."

"I know, I know," there was nothing to be said. He'd already gone ahead and helped himself, no amount of admonishing would change that. She pushed her auburn locks from her face and settled on a smile instead. "Thank you. That's twice in one day you saved me."

"It was nothing," he grinned sheepishly. "It was a lot easier than going to the Underworld." He went to get up but she grabbed his wrist, the same she blighted before, but now her touch was warm and soothing.

"Yato," she started. "I know what I did. I let those phantoms corrupt me and bring out my insecurities. I should have known better. It wasn't your fault and I'm still really happy that I met you and you're in my life." Without thinking Yato leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against hers. She let out a quick "eep!" in surprise but didn't push him away. Instead she found the strength to lift her arms and wrap them around his neck pulling him more on top of her.

"Should we finish what we started?" he teased.

"Finish what?" Yukine's monotone voice rang out. Hiyori froze and felt her cheeks heat up like instant ramen.

"Yukine! I told you to let me have some _alone_ time with Hiyori!"

"Why's that? She wants to see me too, right?" Yuki poked his head in but instead Hiyori buried her face in her pillow in embarrassment. "Okay, fine. I know when I'm not wanted." Yuki pivoted on his heel and let the two "love birds" continue their moment.

* * *

_It's not fair_, Yuki thought as he kicked a stone along the sidewalk. It skittered across the pavement and rolled to a stop waiting for him to kick it again, which he did. Yukine didn't want to harp on his jealousy for too long though. The last thing he wanted to do was sting Yato again. He'd finally come so far. His ablution was successful, he became a blessed regalia, and he was learning spells from Kazuma. In his own right, he was becoming one certified bad ass regalia! He even took out Nora a few days ago when she tried to attack him.

Nora.

That bitch! Yukine still felt his blood boil when he thought about her. Not only did she attack him but she had the nerve to go after Hiyori. When he saw her pink tail snap in two...he didn't even have words to describe how he felt. Hiyori was like a sister to him, he loved her almost as much as Yato did just in a different way. To think that her life would have ended just like that because of stupid Nora. Yukine kicked the stone again, hard, and this time it went soaring in the air, hit a tree, and landed in the street.

"Dammit," he cursed. He thought about running into the street to get it but deemed it wasn't worth the effort. He stuck his hands into his pockets and continued walking. He was about to put his hood up when something slammed into the back of his head like he just got clobbered with a baseball bat. "Ow! What the hell!?" He turned around rubbing the back of his skull and saw Nora about twenty feet behind him on the sidewalk grinning. He looked down and at his feet was the stone. "What? You want to go?" He shouted at her hoping to knock the grin from her face. "I took you once before, I'll do it again." That caused her smug look to falter.

"I should kill you," she said.

"Oh yeah? Try it!"

"I can't. But I did come to deliver a message."

"Not interested," he sprinted toward her ready to knock her off her feet. She didn't move out of his way. _Oh well,_ he thought. _Her mistake! _He was only two feet away from her now and had his fist primed ready to connect with her face when something, or rather, someone caught him by his hood and held him back.

"Now, now, Yukine," a male voice said. "That's not very nice."

* * *

_**TWO HOURS BEFORE**_

"Dammit!" Fujisaki threw the television remote across the room. The news had expanded from damning the Iki hospital to now claiming all the hospitals had similar outbursts and that there was some sort of medical malpractice with the drugs. "Damn that Yato. And who the hell would have guessed Tenjin had ties to her."

"I tried to tell you father," Nora swung her feet back and forth like a child on a swing. "We should have just made him kill her, like Sakura."

"That wouldn't have worked either," Fujisaki grumbled. "Sakura was his regalia and we told her what her human name was. He had no other choice after she turned into a phantom but to take care of her. Hiyori isn't his regalia, we don't have the same hold over her."

"Then Yato beat you?" Nora teased but she did not expect Fujisaki to raise his hand and slap her across the face.

"No he didn't beat me. We're just going to go into phase two." He stood and picked up the pieces of the broken remote and threw them away. "Find me Yukine."

* * *

"Let go of me!" Yukine struggled against the teen's grip.

"Now we're just trying to talk to you, Yukine. Don't be a bad boy." Fujisaki pinned the boy's arms behind his back. "Nora what happens when we're bad?" The girl smiled and stepped forward smacking Yukine as hard as she could.

"We get punished," she said. Yukine kicked his feet out at her connecting with her stomach. She staggered back clutching her belly.

"This one has a lot of fire in him, no?" Fujisaki laughed. Nora smoothed out her kimono before approaching Yukine again. This time when she slapped him her nails dug into his face. He let out a soft whimper as his skin split and streaks of blood oozed out. "Now, now dear. Don't get too carried away."

"Sorry, father."

"What the hell do you want with me huh? Let me go!" Yukine continued to struggle against Fujisaki's grasp.

"I just have a message I want to deliver, that's all."

"Fine then, spit it out and let me go."

"If I let you go will you stay and receive the message?"

"Fine, just lay off me." Yukine felt Yato's dad's grip loosen and he tugged himself free. He fixed his coat but didn't run. "What do you have to say?"

Fujisaki smiled and tried to brush a loose strand of hair out of Yuki's face. The boy jerked backward avoiding his touch. With a small sigh Fujisaki bent down to be on Yuki's level before uttering a single word:

"Kouki."

* * *

Yato jerked upward suddenly and fell off of Hiyori's bed.

"Don't you dare leave me again," she threatened pulling her nightgown straps back up.

"No," Yato whispered. Sheer panic flooded through his veins like ice water. Hiyori could see it all over his face. She'd only seen him like this once, when her tail was cut and she locked eyes with him before disappearing. His limbs were trembling as he shakily rose to his feet. He clutched his heart and, was he crying?

"Yato, what's wrong?" This wasn't like before when he bailed on her. This was serious. He looked like he'd just seen a ghost. "What's the matter?"

"It's Yukine," his blue eyes met her pink ones. "He's in trouble.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay so I said it would be a trilogy. I lied. I left too many questions unanswered and the last chapter was a combination of a few pieces of dialogue from me but also scenes straight from the manga. Plus, I didn't wrap up Fujisaki's plans. **

**I obviously didn't want Yato to cut his ties or her tail so that's why I have the part with Tenjin. I always found it odd Hiyori saw Yato that day she got hit by the bus but there was no explanation. Well, here's one I crafted up. Plus, as said in the manga Tenjin is not a good guy. He used to kill people in his early days as a god and generally doesn't like mortals. So, he's not that nice of guy and I played on that.**

**One more chapter to go! What does "Kouki" mean? Oh boy, you're going to find out!**


End file.
